Disney Heroes Episode: Mother's Day at the Waterpark
Disney Heroes Episode: Mother's Day at the Waterpark Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this 1-hour Episode. Ann Possible and the Moms take their Sons and Daughters to the Waterpark in Chicago on Mother's Day, plus they complete in a Martial Arts Contest for the prize and both Shego & Venom use a plan to crash the party. The Episode Act 1 On Mother's Day at 9 Am, Ann Possible, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trudy Proud and Elastigirl took the daughters to the Waterpark Festival in Downtown Chicago to spend the day together, they bought a few souvenirs, got a Tan at the Beach and had Lunch for free. But when Joss finds a swimsuit for her to wear, Shego appears and demands to have the swimsuit but Kim suggests to have a duel, then the Announcer reports that a Mother/Daughter Bathing Suit contest is open for anyone and the winner will get their Dolls but there's a twist...they must complete in a Martial Arts Tournament. At the Death Star, Venom reports that Shego will complete in the Touranment and Broly tells him that he invented the Octopus Robot so when Ann reaches the Final, Venom will use it to attack the Water Park. Act 2 Ann agrees to complete by using her daughter Kim, Penny Proud and Violet so she'll have the advantage on winning the Tournament, plus Goku will be on the lookout for Venom or Broly. The Tournament gets underway with Ann winning the first match while Shego wins her match also, then after a few matches for 1 hour, Ann & Shego are the remaining players to enter the Final plus neither one of them will hold back for the Grand Prize So far, Ann's team defeats 3 members with excellent Talent but Shego steps in the ring so she can gain the upper hand. She takes out Violet, Goten & Penny with her energy attacks, but Kim takes her on and they're both even, then the clock runs out resulting a tie so they agree to settle this in the Obstacle Course. Act 3 Kim & Shego run through the Obstacle Course without making any mistakes, then Kim wins by crossing the finish line by a long jump. But then Shego activates the Octopus upset and it attacks the area scaring people, then the Heroes activate the Super Hybrid Megazord, Solar Bus Battlezord and the Ultrazord to attack it. At the Octopus attacks the Heroes, Ann, Kim & Joss power up to Super Saiyan gaining the Upperhand, then the Team activate the Ultrazord in Warrior Mode and destroy the Octopus saving the Mother's Day Waterpark Festival. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible tells Kim, Joss, Penny Proud and the others something amazing) Ann Possible: 'Mother's Day is tomorrow and we been invited to the Water Park Festival' Kim Possible: 'Really? This is epic' Bulma: 'We should go there and earn our relaxing day' Penny Proud: 'We're in' Violet: 'I should try the Wave Pool' Elastigirl: 'Then it's settled' (At the Death Star's Throne Room) Shego: 'Why have you called me this Weekend?' Venom: 'I need your help, there's a Karate Tournament in Downtown Chicago starting tomorrow on Mother's Day and I need you to complete, I have invented the Octopus that'll send the people running to the skyscrapers' Shego: 'Ok, Kim will be there completing in the Tournament and her mommy's plan on winning will be her undoing' (1 hour later in Downtown Chicago at the beach, Ann Possible, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trudy Proud, Elastigirl and the others arrived there) Ann Possible: 'Let the Mother's Day Waterpark Festival begin' Trudy Proud: 'This is the one day every year it's been held' Chi-Chi: 'And the best part is...' Elastigirl, Ann Possible, Chi-Chi, Bulma & Trudy Proud: 'You'll have to do exactly we tell you' Goku: 'No fair' Vegeta: (Growls) (He carries the bag) 'This...is...nuts!' Police Chief: 'Ok, Team. Listen up...Venom & Shego is planning to crash the Water Park Festival, and they'll be coming towards us as a sneaky Sand Tiger Shark at a Coral Reef' Trunks Jr: 'I like to be your date for the afternoon' Female: 'When you're older, you'll meet a nice date' Trunks Jr: 'AAH! Give me that!' (He takes a small bowl of Chocolate Ice cream and eats it) Kairi: 'Shot down again, Trunks Jr?' Kim Possible: 'This is perfect, I'll take it' (Then she saw Shego trying to get that swimsuit) Shego: 'Not you again!' Joss Possible: 'You leggo, it's my Cousin's! (But then Chi-Chi takes it) Chi-Chi: 'Both of you, chill out!' Kim Possible: 'I was just kidding' Shego: 'You can have it' (Announcer): 'In a few moments, we'll be having the Mother's Day Contest and the winner will recieve the Avengers Dolls plus a photo taken with Tony Stark' (Hercule): 'Welcome to the Mother's Day Contest where a Mom and her Daughter must look amazing' (On the stands, Kim dress as a swimmer and Ann wears a black bathing suit while Shego wears a green swimming suit) Kim Possible: 'With my beautiful hair, I have no problem winning the Contest' Shego: 'And the odds are good, if they have a pee-wee Division' (Tony Stark): 'Now I like for the Moms to prepare for a Karate Tournament? There will be 16 Moms completing in both Divisions and the Final 2 will complete for the Grand Prize' Ann Possible: 'I need your help, I need a few Heroes to complete' Sora: 'I don't think it's a good idea' Kairi: 'Sora, it's a perfect idea for Ann to complete in the Martial Arts Tournament' Kim Possible: 'When I was a child, my father made me a bottle-cap collection...but now i'll win my own Dolls' Penny Proud: 'It could be a Mother-thing' Elastigirl: 'Actully it could be known as a Kim thing' Trudy Proud: 'What!?' (She knocks Elastigirl down) Goku: 'Calm down, we'll let Ann use a few Heroes and she'll have a strong-team' Ann Possible: 'Let's see, Violet have excellent invisible skill, Goten has great talent, Penny has good Karate and with Kimmy, I might succeed' Kairi: 'With the 4 of you working with Ann, we'll win those Dolls' Elastigirl: 'Now you do whatever Ann tells ya and give it your best shot to win' Kim Possible: 'Thanks, now we're ready to...battle! Bulma: 'Goku, it's down to Ann & Shego' Goku: 'Yeah, this might be a tough battle' (On the Battlefield) Kim Possible: 'Ding-dong, one more match to go, girls' (Hercule): 'Now Shego must use 3 Storm Troopers and herself to stop Ann's winning streak' (Violet makes quick work on 3 Storm Troopers, 2 Super Battle Droids and a Foot Solder) (Hercule): 'Shego has one last chance to stop Ann's team and she might enter the ring, but there's 1:30 left' Shego: 'It's time to TKO your success' Ann Possible: 'Violet, get ready' Storm Trooper: 'Shego, get set' Referee: 'GO!' (Violet uses her Force blast but Shego deflects it with her green wave and takes her out with an upperhook) Violet: (Lands in the water and surfaces) 'Why!?' Vegeta: 'Kakarrot, I think Shego might pull this off' (Then Shego takes out Penny with a spinning-kick) Shego: '2 Warriors down and 2 to go' Kairi: 'Penny can't beat Shego also?' Goku: 'If Ann dosen't do something fast, she's gonna lose the Contest' (10 seconds later, Goten gets knocked out also) Goku: 'Goten, no!' (Buzzer sound) (Hercule): 'Time's up, we have ourselves a tie so we're about to settle this on the Obstacle Course' (At the Obstacle Course) Hercule: 'Now the first person to make it across the Obstacle Course wins the Prize, good luck and may the best player wins' (Ann and Shego prepare to run) Referee: 'Ready...set...GO!' (Shoots gun) (Then they both jump into the large set of rainbow balls) Shego: 'Venom...Launch the Octopus!' (Venom activates the Octopus and it attacks the waterpark) Crowd: (Screaming) (They escape) Kairi: 'That octopus is getting on my nerves' Sora: 'I think it's time we turn it into Sushi' Ann Possible: 'Now let's save the Mother's Day Festival. (She uses her Watch) Activate Super Hybrid Cars' (The 5 Super Hybrid Zords arrived with Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi & Spider-Man, then it turns into warrior mode) Spider-Man: 'Take your positions, everybody. (The 5 warrior zords leap upwards) Activate Super Hybrid Megazord' (The Super Hybrid Megazord forms) Cale: 'Here goes nothing' (Then it chops off the tentacle with its sword) Penny Proud: 'Help, mama!' Violet: 'Can someone get the tentacle off of us!?' Trudy Proud: 'Kim, you better think of something fast, or my baby will become apple cider' Kim Possible: 'Let's do this Super Saiyan style' (She, Ann, Joss, Goku & Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Joss Possible: 'Send in Solar Bus Battlezord (The Solar Bus Battlezord arrives) Crunch on that' Spider-Man: 'Activate Ultrazord Warrior Mode' (The Ultrazord Carrier arrives and as it turns into a Warrior, the Super Hybrid Megazord and Solar Bus Battlezord fuses on board) (Hercule): 'We have a winner, Ann Possible wins the Avengers Doll set' (Ann was rewarded the Avengers Doll Set) Kim Possible: 'Congratuations, Mom' Ann Possible: 'It was no big' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the swimming pool) Elastigirl: 'So what did you do with the Doll Set?' Ann Possible: 'I'm putting it at the Museum of National History so fans can see it' Kairi: 'And what happned to Shego?' Kim Possible: 'Shego is doing a job she'll never forget' (Shego dress as a Ice-cream worker selling Ice Cream to the girls) Shego: 'Hey! There's plenty for everyone' Goku: 'I guess Shego is on top 1 day and the next she's not' Police Chief: 'You said it' Heroes: (Laughing) Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Sports Category:Friendship